Clan Parox
Clan Parox openly formed the Via Sanctum, espousing a coming anarchy amongst vampires that directly opposed the rigid top-down power structures of the Consortium. Many clans dismiss we Parox as a clan of gangsters and thugs, but vampires of such persuasion are merely foot soldiers in the battle against the Vasilian; our clan is ruled by various highly intelligent and passionate philosopher kings who rally followers and inspire them to overturn traditions and stagnant social structures in favour of newer, better alternatives. We Parox are seen as exceptionally volatile and fiery in contrast to other vampires, and are very quick to strike hard against those that seek to restrict our freedom of action. Although different Parox may vehemently oppose each other’s philosophies within the Via Sanctum, they will band together and co-operate to end Vasilian rule and bring down the outdated and decrepit Consortium framework. Free thinkers, anarchists and revolutionaries, the Parox are passionate vampires who reject tradition and push new ideologies. Skilled in the arts of philosophy and war, we possess a fire of fervency and fury within our dead hearts long lost to most other vampires. Although in the modern nights the younger among us are simply thugs and gangsters strong of body but weak of mind, the elders of our clan hail from days past when philosopher kings defied Vasilian rule and resolved to organise vampire society in a way that frees younger Kindred from the manipulations and control of their elders. Our clan of rebels founded the Via Sanctum sect in defiance of the Consortium clans, and are notoriously short tempered, having been known to frenzy out of control at the slightest challenge to our closely held beliefs. Origin History Modern Nights The Embrace Why you want to be us Your unnaturally agile body moves through the stream of time with ease, making you untouchable in a fight. You know that if a challenge comes to blows, you can hit hard. Really hard. Whether kicked flying through the air or pulled limb from limb, your enemy will not be messing with you again. While some other vampires can slip through time to move rapidly, you can also control the flow of time itself, locking others in temporal loops or hitting them several times before they realise what’s happening. Why you should fear us We have no time for stagnancy and restriction. If you try to control us, we will hurt you. If we find out you have been controlling us, we will destroy you. We know better than you, and we will do better than you. Old establishments will be brought down. Complacent elders will be torn apart. And if you piss us off, elder or not, we might just lose control. And rip your head from your shoulders. Why we should fear ourselves We push boundaries and blaze trails to unknown futures, but sometimes our tempers can get the better of us. Disagreements in our number can lead to infighting and emotional volatility can compromise rational, philosophical thought. We must be careful not to allow base impulses to cloud our judgement and lay waste to what we have already built.